Fight Club Night
by CrazyGleek97
Summary: What if Blaine hadn't quit Fight Club yet? What if even now that he was going to McKinley, he still was attending to fight club nights at Dalton? What will happen when Kurt finds out? Rated T because of some curse words and some violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guuys! Ok so, this story is based on my best friend's picture on Deviantart, her name is ElenaCrissPotter.**

_Stupid-_

Punch.

_Disgusting-_

Punch.

_Worthless-_

Punch.

_Fa-_

Punch.

His former bullies' insults ringing in his ears, as he remembered the way they had beat him up. Him and the other guy, Blaine's friend. The friend Blaine couldn't help because he was weak then, weak and coward, he couldn't fight back, he was too scared of fighting back. But God knows that if he had those sons of a bitch in front of him today, right then and there, he would beat the living crap out of them, the way they did when he was 15.

Blaine was breathing frantically as he punched the guy beneath him, sure Blaine was shorter, but he was pretty damn sure the other guy wasn't a boxer. He chuckled a little bit at the thought, remembering when he first started Fight Club, no one actually thought that the new freshman would be as fucked up as he was when he first arrived. No one actually thought he could kick your ass that hard either. But hey, he was Blaine Anderson, always full of surprises.

He was snapped back to reality when the other guy punched him on the chest, suddenly making it way too hard for Blaine to breathe. As expected, he threw Blaine off him and got in top of him. "My turn." The guy said, his voice sounding above a whisper. He began throwing punches at Blaine's stomach and other parts of his body, each one hurting worse than the other. Ok so maybe he did deserve that, judging by the way the other boy was bleeding, but hey, he didn't mean to beat him _that_ hard, it was just that he had gotten so deep in thoughts, he completely forgot the guy beneath him was the new kid at Dalton, a sophomore, and not one of the assholes that had made him that way. Not one of the assholes that had made Kurt's life a living hell. Not one of the assholes that constantly harassed Brittany and Santana. Not one of the assholes that pushed Dave to attempt suicide. Not one of the assholes that constantly made it harder for other teens to believe that it actually gets better.

Again, he was brought back to reality when the guy punched him on the chest -Again- and yelled at him "What's wrong Anderson? Too weak to fight back idiot?" Oh no he didn't.

Completely ignoring the burning pain in his chest, and the way his body screamed at him to stop fighting, he raised his knee into the boy's crotch, then he threw two punches at his stomach, and finally he pushed him off, but instead of walking away like he probably should have, Blaine regained his position over him, and so the fight went on. Cheers could be heard from the other boys in the crowd, as well as the concerned requests from some friends of Blaine and the other boy to stop fighting. But they didn't, they kept on fighting and hitting each other like two enemies would. And for a second, Blaine wondered if maybe the other guy was trying to hurt someone else through Blaine, just like Blaine was doing it with him. Whatever the reason was, they kept on fighting for as long as their bodies could manage.

When Blaine arrived home, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed his parents weren't home, he really didn't want to sneak into his room. He managed to go upstairs slowly, flinching at the pain the action was causing him. He should have known better, it was obvious that that fight would cause him so much pain, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Watching the other kid's eyes, he could see himself. It was like fighting with your own reflection, and it made Blaine's anger grow for some reason. Maybe it was because he was recalled 2 years ago, which meant he had somehow become that person he was before all over again. That person he had come to hate so much.

After taking a warm shower, he took some pain killers and went into his bed, he groaned and hoped the pain would subside for the next morning.

It did. Mostly.

As expected, his parents still weren't home, so he didn't need to pretend he wasn't in pain. The big deal would be going to school, face his friends, face Kurt (shit) and then, pretend he wasn't in pain. Or maybe he could lie and say he got in a fight. Maybe that would be better.

When he parked his car in McKinley's parking lot, in the same spot as usual, Kurt was already waiting for him wearing that smile that always warmed Blaine's heart, making him forget for a second the pain he was feeling.

However Kurt's smile dropped a little when he saw the way his boyfriend flinched as he got out of the car. The porcelain skinned boy walked towards his boyfriend, a concerned look crossing on his features.

"Good morning baby" Said Blaine with that oh so charming voice of his, such a smooth tone. He was wearing that sweet, goofy smile of him, probably not noticing the taller boy's concerned but still smiley face. Kurt decided to shake it off, thinking that probably it was nothing

"Good morning to you too, honey" He said, then kissed his boyfriend cheek -Only his cheek, as it was going to be until they could finally get out of the hell hole that was Ohio- and gave him a hug. However, he didn't miss the way Blaine flinched when Kurt threw his arms around him. He pulled back with a confused and slightly worried look.

"Are you ok, Blaine?"

Blaine mentally cursed at the words Kurt had just said. He had noticed, of course he had noticed, how wouldn't he? Blaine was going to have to lie to him, as much as he hated it. He didn't want Kurt to find out what he did some nights. Besides, he was probably going to get mad at him and that was the last thing Blaine wanted.

He proceeded to answer his boyfriend's question. "Yeah, don't worry I'm fine, just a little bit sore, I spent a lot of time beating the punching bag yesterday, you know?" Sure you did, if by beating the punching bag you mean beating the living crap out of a kid you barely know.

"What is upsetting you then?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you usually only use the punching bag when you are trying to get some of the stress you are going through out of your system, so what is it?" Blaine had to smile at that one, Kurt knew him too well.

"Kurt, I'm fine, trust me, if something was bothering me you would be the first one to know, ok?" He smiled as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders. Kurt looked hesitant for a moment, but then he seemed to buy it, or at least he thought it would be better to just drop it.

They walked together to their lockers, and barely saw each other that day until lunch of course, and two times between classes. It wasn't until school was over that they met on the auditorium for Booty Camp practice.

Blaine was having a very hard time getting the dance steps right, because of the pain the rough movements were inflicting in his body. Apparently Mr. Shue noticed, so he told Blaine to just stay back, relax and pay attention to what Sue was telling. That didn't keep Sue from yelling at Blaine that he was a lazy loser and something along the lines of 'You should be thankful Porcelain hasn't got you pregnant or you would know what a hard time really is!' or some other crazy shit like that.

When Glee Club practice was over, Kurt and Blaine went to get some coffee at the Lima Bean. Once they were there Kurt decided it was the right time to make Blaine tell him exactly what had happened. He knew Blaine wasn't sore because he beat a punching bag, sure he could be sore, but he wouldn't actually be in that much pain as he is right now. And the fact that Blaine was hiding something from him really worried him.

"So, will you tell me what really happened yesterday that has you in so much pain?" Kurt asked taking a sip from his coffee and looking at Blaine expectantly.

"I told you this morning didn't I? I spent too much time beating the punching bag, and I'm sore." Blaine said a little bit surprised at Kurt's question.

"No Blaine, that's not what happened." Kurt said as he let out a sigh "you are never this sore after beating the punching bag, and even if you were, soreness cannot cause you that much pain." He said stubbornly. "Why are you lying to me?" He asked, his voice sounded more worried than sad, and it made Blaine feel awful, because he actually was lying to Kurt. Wasn't he supposed to always be honest with Kurt? But he had no choice, he actually had a valid reason to lie to him. Plus it's not like if he was cheating on him or something.

So deciding it was best to keep on lying, he performed Plan B. "I got into a fight." He said letting out a sigh and looking down. 'Asshole! You shouldn't lie to him!' said a little voice inside of his head, that people like to call conscience. But he had to, and he wasn't a pretty good actor for nothing.

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's revelation, though it did make his worries subside a little. He wasn't being beaten at school or at home. "A fight? With who? Why?"

"Well, my parents weren't home, and I didn't want to sleep, so I decided to go out for a walk, and some random guy jumped me, I think he was drunk or something. So we got into a fight, and he left some nasty bruises, nothing serious, though it still does hurt a little." The way Blaine so easily lied to Kurt made his own stomach feel sick. This wasn't right.

"Oh God, Blaine! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want you to get all worried, besides part of what I told you it's true, I do feel a little bit sore for beating the punching bag. Of course it was before I got into a fight, anyway" He added with a chuckle.

"Of course I would get worried, Blaine, you should have told me before." Kurt's tone wasn't harsh or angry, but it sounded a little bit upset. "You should get checked… what if that Neanderthal cracked some of your ribs." Blaine actually laughed at what Kurt said.

"Baby, if any of my ribs were injured, I wouldn't be able to even breathe properly. Let alone walk, laugh, and of course kiss you"

"And now you are such an expert doctor, aren't you?" Kurt said rolling his eyes, though Blaine knew he wasn't mad.

"No, I just use common sense." The tenor said with a smug smile.

"Whatever" Kurt retorted letting out a huff. Blaine smiled, glad the conversation seemed to be over.

Everything had been normal for the next three days, his parents had returned, Kurt had given him some pain killers, asked him how he was feeling, Brittany even offered to give him a massage. He was beginning to feel a lot better, and could practice some of the dance moves at Booty Camp.

It wasn't until Saturday morning when Blaine got a phone call around 12 from a very angry Kurt.

"What the hell is this crap on facebook Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice sounding angry, confused, and horrified. Blaine was surprised at Kurt's choice of words and harsh tone.

"What are you talking about?" He said, sounding a little bit harsh too. What the hell gave Kurt the right to call him and without any further explanation yelling and cursing at him?

"Oh no don't give me that shit, you know what I'm talking about. What the hell is this Fight Club crap Blaine?" The curly haired boy paled at Kurt's words. So Kurt did have the right to call him and snap at him after all.

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine, just… what the hell is going on? I want to know."

"Look, meet me at my house as soon as you can ok?, we are not discussing this over the phone. My parents are not going to be home, so I can give you whatever explanation you want, but please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I still can't believe what I just saw. And you better give me all the explanations I want. I'll be at you're your house in about two hours." Kurt said, quickly hanging up.

Blaine let out a sigh as he rubbed his face. Then a groan, and before he could control himself he threw the phone angrily at the wall. Who had been the idiot that published the freaking video on facebook, anyway? It was a goddamn rule not to talk about Fight Club, and now some moron had published a video of Blaine fighting on facebook. Great, just great.

He wasn't able to bring himself to calm down since the conversation he and Kurt had over the phone. Those two hours felt like an eternity to him. Finally the door bell ringed, and Blaine didn't know if he should feel relieved or even more anxious now that Kurt was there.

He took a deep breath, and nervously opened the door. Kurt was looking at him with gray piercing eyes. Usually Blaine would love it when his eyes look gray, but right now he wished they didn't look that deep.

"Come in." Blaine told Kurt, moving aside so he could get in. Kurt didn't say a word and simply stepped into the house. Blaine thought maybe it should be better to get this over with as soon as possible. So he started. "Kurt-"

"You joined a fight club?" The countenetor asked, his tone serious.

"Yes." Blaine answered simply, his voice barely a whisper, before looking away from his mad boyfriend.

"Why?" The older boy asked incredulously, shaking his head as if to make it clear he was disappointed, confused, and shocked.

"It's a long story, Kurt…"

"Well tell me, you told me you were going to give all the explanations I wanted, so you must give them now. No more lies, Blaine." Kurt demanded firmly. Blaine let out a deep sigh, knowing he was about to tell a lot of stuff that could shock Kurt even more, and even change their relationship. But there was no turning back now. Lying more would just cause him more trouble.

"After the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I took boxing lessons, you already know that." Kurt simply nodded. "Well, I guess I became a little bit more… aggressive, I was just so angry. Angry that I didn't stood up for myself, angry that those assholes chased me away, and I let them do it, I let them do it and I…" He paused for a moment and let out a shaky breath. Kurt's gaze didn't look as severe now, though it was not soft. "I was just angry Kurt, really angry. When I transferred to Dalton, I started a fight club." Kurt looked surprised at that revelation. He certainly didn't expect that. Sure he knew Blaine had joined Fight Club, but started it? He would have never thought Blaine would do such a thing. Then again, he would have never thought that he would ever see Blaine beating another person the way he did on that video. "You, of course never knew there was a fight club at Dalton while you were there, because one of the main rules about fight club is not to talk about fight club." In any other circumstances Kurt would have probably laughed at the resemblance to the movie, but right now the things he was hearing were anything but funny. "I never quit, and even now that I go to McKinley I'm still a member." Once Blaine was finally done with his story, he looked at Kurt in the eye again, looking for something, some kind of reaction, anything. He found nothing, just Kurt's gaze, looking at him, as if he was trying to analyze something.

"So, those injuries you have weren't caused because you into a fight with some random drunk guy, am I right?" Kurt paused for a moment, but Blaine knew he wasn't really asking anything, so he just kept silent. "You got them, because you were fighting with another guy, in that fight club of yours." Kurt said, regaining his harsh tone. Blaine nodded.

Kurt just stared at him for a few seconds, he then let out a shaky breath and cradled his head in his hands. "Oh God I can't believe this." His groaned, his voice muffled by his hands. "You've been lying to me for more than two years now." He said looking up to Blaine.

"You are angry." The words coming out more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, yes I'm angry. I guess I'm just way too shocked right now to even scream at you."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Oh so you'd rather lie to me?" Kurt asked incuriously.

"You would get mad anyway. What's the difference?"

They just stared at each other for a moment. Kurt could already notice Blaine was getting aggravated. "You need help Blaine."

The words that left his boyfriend's mouth made Blaine snort. "I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were." Kurt replied quickly.

"Then leave me alone. I'm fine ok? It's not like I'm on drugs!" Blaine said, beginning to raise his voice.

"Blaine, you are not only beating a punching bag anymore, you are beating people. It's not fine!" Kurt was raising his voice too, feeling irritated. Blaine simply looked away. "Have you watched that video? You two looked like you were trying to kill each other Blaine! It's not fine, it's not healthy. It's violent, and honestly it's really scary." Kurt's words made Blaine's head snap up suddenly, an alarmed and slightly hurt look reflecting on his eyes.

"Kurt, I would never lay a hand on you." Kurt looked surprised for a minute, before realizing what had caused Blaine to say that.

"I know you wouldn't, that's not what I meant." That seemed to make Blaine relax a little. "I'm not scared for my well being, Blaine. I'm scared for yours, and for those people around you that you might try to hurt one day."

"You are talking like if I were a violent psychopath." The other boy said, sounding offended, and starting to get mad again.

"I am because it seemed like it Blaine! Look at that video. You beat that boy that way for no other reason than participating on a stupid fight club. Imagine what you would do if you ever had a real reason to get really mad at someone, what if a punching bag isn't enough?" Blaine opened his mouth, as if he was trying to retort something, but closed it instead.

Kurt took this as a sign to keep on talking. "We've been dating for more than a year now, and I never thought you would do something like that. And it really hurts me that you spent all this time making me believe we were being honest with each other, when in reality you've been keeping half of your life from me" Kurt said slowly. Blaine simply looked away, feeling ashamed.

"You know what, I can't deal with this for now. I'm really disappointed on you Blaine." Kurt let those words out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The pain showing on Blaine's eyes hurting him as well. He knew he had just made Blaine's heart break. He took his stuff from the couch and headed towards the door. "Call me when you are willing to openly discuss this with me, and I will be more than glad to meet you. But for now, there's nothing we can do, because I'm feeling a lot of things right now, and you are not willing to listen to me, so it's useless." He added before opening the door. But Blaine's voice stopped him from walking any further.

"Kurt." The two boys looked at each other. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry that I hurt you." Blaine's voice was breaking as he said those words. "But if you expect to discuss this with you, and do as you say I am afraid you will have to keep on waiting." Kurt looked at Blaine surprised. The other boy simply swallowed hard.

"What's that supposed to mean, Blaine?" Kurt asked looking at him with those hard eyes again. Blaine stared at him for a few more seconds, his gaze wasn't angry anymore, but it looked somehow challenging. Then he replied:

"Have a nice day, baby." his voice sounding anything but loving.

Kurt shook his head, and before Blaine could see the wetness that was starting to form in his eyes he angrily closed the door and walked towards his car. He had no intention to call Blaine anymore, so if the other boy wanted to fix this, he would have to make the first step.

Too bad that Blaine was just as proud as Kurt, if not more.

**A/N: Please don't hate me, this was all my best friend's wicked idea, I just created it into a story. **

**Thanks for reading! And have a very nice day (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, first of all, hi! And thank you so very much for reading this story..

Now here's what I have to say, this was supposed to be only an One-Shot (which I forgot to make clear) but given to the fact that some people are adding this to Story Alert, I talked to my best friend (read the author's note on the first chapter to understand this better) and she said it would be a great idea to keep going with this story, this will be like our little project.

BUT! Like I said, this was supposed to be only an One-Shot, the first chapter it's not written for it to be a story, so I decided to make a real story, based on this one. Sounds good? Now, I'm not so sure about the name yet, but I will let you know later.

**Please check this out!**

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=fight+club+night+blaine#/d4xjs5j


End file.
